The Darkness
by Fanfic Jewels
Summary: What if the Dark Power was made up of something more then people's sins and negative emotions? What if it was much more powerful then anybody thought? When certain bladers come across this power, how will it affect them and others around them? Will they be able to escape or fight it? And can they do it before it's too late? (Currently on hold, see latest story for more info!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I have returned with a brand new story for you all. This storyline has played out in my head ever since I watched Metal Masters and the other day I decided to actually get my butt in gear and do something. I hope my writing is good enough to keep you all entertained.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade or make any profit from this.**

* * *

It happened again.

Those weird, terrifying dreams. No, there were nothing like dreams - they were _nightmares._

Tsubasa sighed and sat up. He was nestled in a tree, resting after a long day of training. He must have sat in the tree to rest and accidentally fallen asleep. The breeze and shade of the tree's leafy branches cooled his skin, which was hot and sweaty. After giving himself a few moments to fully wake up, Tsubasa easily leapt down from the tree, then paused. "Hey there, old friend." Tsubasa smiled as he heard the sharp chattering call of his eagle friend. The majestic creature gracefully spiralled downwards to perch on Tsubasa's raised arm. The eagle then proceeded to hop from one foot to another, as if he was trying to communicate with Tsubasa. The boy frowned. He knew there was a reason he'd woken up before the sun had risen in the sky, but he couldn't quite remember...

He gasped.

"Of course! The World Championships selection tournament! Thank you." The last comment was directed at his eagle, who let out a squawk of approval and took to the skies once again. Tsubasa double-checked his bey (which was in perfect condition) and started making his way to the place where the tournament would be held. "Are you going to come and cheer me on?" Tsubasa asked his eagle, who let out a cry in reply.

Even though he was smiling at the sight of his eagle flying above him, Tsubasa couldn't quite forget the things he'd seen in his sleep.

 _It was just like an ordinary dream: I was battling, trying my best, my blader spirit burning, having fun...then he came._ Tsubasa slowed down and closed his eyes. _He...he looked like me, but at the same time, he was nothing like me. He told me to crush my opponents, to hurt them. I would never do something like that..._

The sudden feeling of a weight on his shoulder brought Tsubasa back to reality. The bird of prey nipped at his ear in a successful attempt to gain his attention. "All right, all right! I'll pick up the pace."

Tsubasa set off once again, but he couldn't shake off that uneasy feeling that had taken hold of him.

* * *

Kyoya put down the rag he was holding, and held his bey up to the beams of light that managed to slip between the cracks in the warehouse wall. Leone looked almost brand new. Kyoya may not care about his own looks, but he knew that keeping his bey in good condition was very important if he wanted a proper battle. He needed Leone to be able to keep up with him in his upcoming battles.

 _Gingka..._

Kyoya exited the abandoned warehouse. He was determined to defeat Gingka in the World Championships to prove that he was the strongest blader, once and for all. He'd meet other bladers who would stand in his way of course, but nothing would stop him from reaching his ultimate goal.

 _Get ready Gingka! I want to face you and your Pegasus with my full power. You'd better do the same._

* * *

Julian Konzern strode purposefully through the almost endless corridors of his mansion. It was a new day, which meant more opportunities to increase his skill and power. That's what he's been told to do, ever since he was a child: respect, power, money, honour and winning was everything. Julian never failed to remind himself of this, especially now that he was training for the Beyblade World Championships.

Julian launched his bey into the Bey dish, making sure his special moves were perfect. Everything had to be perfect. There was no room for failure.

* * *

Hikaru watched the bladers gather at the stadiums below her. As she watched, she couldn't help but think of her own bey. Hikaru reached into her bag beside her and pulled out Aquario. Just because she wasn't currently blading, didn't mean she didn't constantly carry her beyblade around. The assistant had never considered leaving it at home even for a day.

 _It feels so weird when I leave it behind, like I've lost a limb. I guess it's just a habit._

Even if she didn't have the mental strength to launch it, having her bey with her gave Hikaru a little more strength. A little more hope.

 _Then maybe one day, I'll be able to blade again. One day. But for now..._

A smile spread across Hikaru's face as she placed her bey back inside her bag.

 _I'm quite happy where I am. Giving other bladers the support they need, showing them the way to unlocking their true bladers' spirits. This is where I need to be. At least, for now._

* * *

 **I know this is a really short chapter, especially for the first one. Please bear with me, this story _will_ get better. (Assuming everything goes as planned). I don't know if the eagle Tsubasa raised had a name, so I didn't give him one here. **

**Any advice, opinions and questions are welcome! Leave a review to let my know what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Eagle vs The Lion

**Hiya! I'm trying my very best to update often before I go away for four weeks. I wasn't aware of this until today, otherwise I would've started this story after I got back! I'm sorry. Hopefully this won't be my last update. Thank you to all who reviewed the first chapter, I'm feeling really good about the start of this fic!**

* * *

"That's the first round done! Masamune will be joining Gingka as part of Japan's representative team! This means there's only one spot left on the team. Who will win it, Kyoya or Tsubasa? Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready?" Blader DJ asked the crowd with a booming voice. Down below him the bladers readied themselves. "3! 2! 1!" The shouts rang out across the stadium.

"Let it rip!" Kyoya and Tsubasa launched their beys into the dish.

The beys started clashing immediately. After a while of Eagle absorbing Leone's attacks, Tsubasa decided to bring the end of battle closer. "Eagle, Smashing claw!" His bey flew up into the air, only to aim for Leone again.

"That won't work, don't waste my time! Leone, special move! Lion gale force wall!" The tornado wall blew away the eagle as if it were nothing.

"Eagle, Counter Stance!" Tsubasa's bey went into attack Leone. Tsubasa growled at himself when Leone wasn't smashed away. "I didn't use enough power!"

"I'm done playing with you now! Any bladers that stand in my way will get crushed!" The spectators watched, speechless as their beys attacked and dodged each other.

"Lion 100 fang fury!" Kyoya commanded his bey. The next tornado that was formed tore up parts of the stadium, and acted like it was throwing them at Eagle. But Eagle danced among them, avoiding every hunk of material. Until Kyoya unleashed yet another special move: "King Lion Tearing Blast!" This move swept Eagle up into a third tornado and flung it against the pieces of stadium continuously.

"See that? That's Leone's power! You can't win against the king of beasts! You can only lose!" Kyoya told Tsubasa, but the eagle blader wasn't listening. He couldn't hear anyone properly, he could only see their mouths moving.

 ** _Lose?_**

Now Tsubasa could hear something. It sounded like his voice.

 ** _Lose?_**

Wait. That didn't quite sound like him. Sounded similar, but not quite his voice.

 ** _Lose?!_**

Tsubasa shut his eyes, his mind recalling images from a past battle.

 _Flashes of purple. Dragons, two of them. His eagle, falling..._

 ** _...no. Win!_**

Tsubasa was suddenly aware of how powerful he felt.

 ** _I will...win!_**

 ** _Win!_**

 ** _Win!_**

 ** _Win!_**

"Eagle has no reply for Leone! It looks like this bey battle is pretty much over folks!" Blader DJ informed the people in the stands.

Kyoya smirked. "It's over! Finish him Leone!"

"...Don't count me out."

"Huh?"

"I said, don't count me out!" Tsubasa's voice echoed oddly has his bey somehow vanquished Leone's tornado. "I will not lose! The usually level- headed blader bellowed, Eagle hitting Leone from above.

"What was that?" Kyoya exclaimed.

"Win. I will win, I will win!" Tsubasa's assaults on Kyoya's bey was causing cracks to appear in the stadium floor. "Win, win, I will win!" Tsubasa could vaguely hear his friends' concerns from the stands over his own voice.

"I won't lose to the likes of you!" Kyoya made sure his bey stood it's ground. Somewhere in the distance, Tsubasa's bird of prey let out a screech. Tsubasa blinked.

 _Where did all that power come from? Why did I suddenly need to win so bad?_

Leone then let out a surge of power, taking Eagle into the air as well. Everyone held their breathe, until the beys returned to the stadium with a crash.

Kyoya smiled at Leone, who was still spinning, the complete opposite to Tsubasa's Eagle. "I lost this." Tsubasa whispered. "What happened to me?"

"Done, and done! The winner is the King of Beasts, Kyoya! He is the last member for team Japan!" Blader DJ declared. As the crowd cheered, Tsubasa heard something no one else did.

 ** _Not too bad, for a first try. I can tell I'll have fun with you._**

"Who are you?" He asked the voice that seemed to be in his head.

 _ **You'll soon find out.**_

* * *

 **I'm sorry it's short, that was my first time trying to write a whole chapter on battling. I'll be leaving on the 28th so I don't think I'll be able to update again before I leave. I won't have internet for those four weeks, hence no updates during that time. Please review and tell me what you thought! Any advice is greatly appreciated. If anyone has any questions about the fic (or anything else) don't be afraid to PM me. If this is my last update before I leave, farewell! I'll be thinking of you all! I'll update the minute I get back, I promise!**

 **P.S. I feel kinda bad, leaving you with kinda a cliffhanger...**


	3. Whispering Shadows

**Hi readers! Turns out the previous chapter _was_ the last update before I left. But I'm home now, so here's the third chapter.**

* * *

Kyoya made his way to the docks, going through the last battle he had in his head. He knew he hadn't just won by his own strength alone.

 _Because that Tsubasa guy lost his mind. I would've won even if he was with it, but still..._

The fact that his opponent hadn't been as focused as he was irritated Kyoya. However, that wasn't the main reason he was annoyed. Kyoya had expected Gingka to be competing in the selection tournament, only to find that he'd automatically gained a place, so he didn't get to compete.

 _I guess I should've seen that coming, considering he won Battle Bladers._

That thought frustrated him even more.

Refusing the place he'd earned, Kyoya decided to head off to another country in order to get a place in a World Championship team. Kyoya had heard people saying that the African WBBA branch didn't really 'pay attention to detail'. In other words, they didn't plan on doing a background check, meaning anyone can become a member.

Upon arriving at the docks, Kyoya scanned the area. Ah, there. He saw the cargo ship that he was looking for. After making sure no one was watching, Kyoya slipped silently onto the ship and squeezed into a gap between two large crates. Kyoya took out his bey just as the ship started to move.

 _We'll get to battle Gingka soon, don't you worry Leone. You'll soon be getting you're fangs dirty, just you wait._

* * *

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Madoka asked Tsubasa. He smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure. I just...had a bad day." He lied, knowing for a fact it was much more than that. Tsubasa refused to let his true feelings show, hoping that Madoka would stop studying his face for any traces of doubt .

"Well, if you're sure." Madoka turned away, but she didn't sound at all convinced. Tsubasa went back to staring out the window, trying to get comfortable after the plane took off. Gan Gan Galaxy were off to China to begin the world championships.

As he listened to the sounds of his team mates chatting and arguing, Tsubasa wondered if he'd here that strange voice again. He really hoped not, but he had a bad feeling he would.

* * *

 _Aw, dang it._

Hikaru thought. She was calmly walking home from the WBBA headquarters, but time was getting on and Hikaru liked to be inside by dark.

As she was walking, Hikaru couldn't help but notice that the streets were very empty.

 _It's not that late. Where is everyone?_

She shook her head.

 _No, no. Don't think like that. Now you'll get paranoid._

Hikaru had been right - seeing how the shadows lurked around every corner made her very anxious to get her keys and get back home. Everything was quiet, too quiet. Now she was the only person out on the quickly darkening streets.

Hikaru sped up, hoping the sound of her footsteps would outmatch the sound of her quickened heartbeat. She had an awful feeling she was being watched.

The shadows. They watched her, followed her, jumped out at her, Hikaru could feel it. She began to panic when she thought she heard heard whispers.

 _The hell is wrong with me?! I need to calm down. It's just me being paranoid. The shadows are just a trick of the light, the whispers aren't really there either. It's just my imagination._

Try as she might, Hikaru couldn't convince herself.

 ** _Hikaru_**

She froze.

 ** _Hikaru_**

A voice was whispering softly to her. Really panicked now, Hikaru broke into a run, not caring how ridiculous she was being.

 ** _Hikaru_**

The voice continued to call her as she ran.

 _For God's sake, home isn't far away, why the hell aren't I there yet?!_

 ** _Hikaru_**

"Go away!"

 ** _Hikaruuuuu_**

Her fear gave her enough strength to keep running. Eventually, to her relief, the blue haired girl saw her house up ahead. Once she hurriedly unlocked the door, Hikaru slammed the door shut. Her energy vanished, so she shakily sat down on the floor.

 _ **Don't be silly, Hikaru. You can't run from me.**_

Fear gripped her her heart once again as she heard the sinister voice. Hikaru put her head in her hands and began to sob quietly.

* * *

Kyoya woke to scrabbling noise. A rat had decided to scavenge next to him as he slept, much to Kyoya's displeasure. As he tried to shoo the rat away, he realised something. He didn't feel quite right. It was as if he wasn't himself.

Shaking the feeling off, Kyoya decided to think about what parts of his bey battling he needed to work on. However he found this very difficult to do when there was a constant scrabbling sound. Kyoya glared at the dirty grey body of the rat, wishing the vermin would leave.

When his thoughts returned to his battling, Kyoya's mind drifted to the fact he had yet to beat Gingka Hagane in battle, despite how much he trained.

This always got to him, however today Kyoya felt deeply angry about it. It started off as mild annoyance, then anger. But now it was developing into a raging fury.

 _I train day in, day out. I push myself. Every. Single. Day. Why can't I defeat him?_

The emotion filled him fast, too fast. Kyoya felt nothing but that emotion.

"Why can't I become number one?!" Kyoya hissed loudly, reaching out and grabbing something. His uncontrollable rage vanished when he heard a squeal and a crunch.

"What the fuck...?!"

Kyoya's eyes widened with shock and disgust when he looked down to find that he'd taken the rat and crushed it alive using his bare hands. He'd had outbursts like this before, but they never ended this violently. Kyoya just stared at the limp body in his hands.

 _What the hell happened to me?_

Kyoya hardly heard the whispers echoing in his head.

* * *

 **That's it for today! I'm sorry if it seems rushed, I tried my best. Yeah, there's swearing, look at the rating. Please review, you know I care about your opinions. Jewel out x**


End file.
